


Hooves and Divas x2

by Michi6877



Series: Divas and Hooves [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi6877/pseuds/Michi6877
Summary: The fates have a little twist in store for our heroines. A sequel to Divas and Hooves.





	Hooves and Divas x2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place 5 years after the epilogue of Divas and Hooves. Also it’s extremely AU. And major thanks go to my Beta's Peetsden and Pure_Ecstasy6. If not for them this story wouldn't be possible.  
> A/N 2: I’ve tossed out 99.9% of certain lore and made up my own instead.

Andy was sitting comfortably at their table in La Bernadine when she felt the shift in the air and heard the tell-tale clacking of a certain stride. She stood up, turned around and smiled her megawatt smile as she took in the delicious form of her wife who was headed her way with a small smile that grew larger as she spotted Andy. As Miranda reached the table Andy beat the Maitre d’ to Miranda’s chair across from hers and pulled it out for her.

“Thank you, Andréa.” Miranda said as she settled at the table then tilted her head up to her lover.

“You’re welcome, Mira.” Andrea leaned down and brushed Miranda’s lips with hers in a soft loving kiss.

As Andy leaned back up from the kiss both of them felt another shift in the air and heard the hush that fell around the restaurant. Andy grinned mischievously as she recognized yet another set of clacking coming their way. Miranda smiled as well. Andy made her way to the third chair to the side of their seats with the grin still in place. They both turned to take in the view of Cruella De Vil who was wearing an emerald green silk dress with an astoundingly plunging bodice, a black mink coat touched her knees, black opera gloves with emerald claws and black six inch Prada stilettos. Miranda and Andy glanced at each other grinning at their friend’s outrageous style, but it was that same outrageous style that made Cruella one of the best designers.

While the Maitre d’ helped Cruella out of her coat Andy pulled out her chair as Miranda and Cruella exchanged air kisses. Before Cruella sat down, she exchanged air kisses with Andy as well. Once settled she said. “Thank you Andy, darling. You’re both looking scrumptious today.”

Andy retook her seat. “And you look as gorgeous as ever, Cruella.”

Cruella giggled at that. “Such the charmer, Andy.”

“I must say you’re dressing as daringly as ever. Are you trying to attract a husband?” Miranda asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Oh dear heavens no!” Cruella gasped out placing a hand to her chest. “I’m just showing them what they can only dream of having.”

“Well dearest you really should start looking; you’re not getting any younger after all.”

Andrea shook her head at the familiar conversation, the two fashion divas always had this conversation every time they meet up, whether here in New York or over in London.

“Not all of us can be happily married to such a delicious creature, Mira darling.” Andy noticed a flash of sadness enter Cruella’s eyes, but as quick as it was there it was gone. “Besides, I’m quite content with my life the way it is now.”

“Hmmm…” Miranda hummed. “You’re not sounding quite convincing as of late.”

Cruella was saved by their waiter coming up to them to receive their lunch and drink orders. Once he left Cruella adroitly changed the subject.

“So when will I get to see my little darlings? And my larger darlings while I’m here.”

Andrea turned to Cruella as Miranda made sure to approve the wine vintage.

“I was planning on taking the subway to Dalton, picking them up and then catching a taxi to the townhouse.”

“Absolutely not! There’s no reason for them to ride in such a hideous contraption, darling. My Rolls is finally here so you and I shall go pick them up as Alonzo was also looking forward to seeing them too.”

After their wine was poured Miranda asked. “Have you found a place to stay yet? Because Andréa and I are still of the same opinion you can stay with us you know.”

“That’s very kind and generous of both of you,” Cruella laid a hand on each of theirs. “But I have found a townhouse to suit my needs for now, once my project of De Vil International gets more on its feet I’ll search for something more permanent. Oh and it’s located rather close to the two of you. Now what of my older twins?”

Miranda sipped her wine. “Sadly you just missed them, their classes restarted Monday. But they’ll be home in two weeks for the weekend. They have a four day weekend.”

“That is sad, but I’m sure we can catch up when they’re home again. You’re so very lucky they chose schools so close to New York.” Cruella sighed taking a sip of her wine.

“So very true Cruella.” Andrea agreed.

“Now tell us how the expansion is going, then how your lines….well maybe we can discuss that at another time.” Miranda glanced toward Andrea.

“Oh please do, you two should know by now that I truly enjoy watching you two talk shop.” Andrea encouraged.

They were in the middle of doing so when Andrea received a text message; she quickly retrieved her cell from her purse and checked it. She then stood up and when the two older ladies turned to look at her she said.

“I need to make a quick call, I’ll be right back.”

Both ladies nodded and continued on with their conversation as Andrea headed for a quiet area near the restrooms. She quickly dialed Nigel; it was picked up at the first ring.

“Oh Andy, thank god!”

“Nigel what’s wrong?” Andrea could hear the stress in his voice.

“As you know, occasionally Doug comes to have lunch with me in the office…oh dear god, please quit for a moment. And well Doug’s in the middle of his rut.” Nigel paused.

“And?” Andrea prodded.

“Well, there was some…now stop that I’m trying to speak to Andy…”

Andrea could hear Doug in the background grunting and moaning and she grinned for all she was worth.

“Anyway, we indulged in a bit of heavy petting and some how his choker came off…stop that this instant!”

She couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her lips.

“I’m thrilled to know you find this so funny Andy…Aaah!”

“Sorry Nige, why don’t you just pick it up and put it on him?” She suggested.

“Excuse me? Hold on…no, no, no go sit right there and don’t move. There’s no way I’m doing that! I saw what yours did to Emily’s hand and I’m not risking it.”

Andrea sighed. “Okay do this for me, touch the center stone for me, just the center piece, let me know if it tingles or not.”

There was a pause then Nigel came back. “No tingles.”

“Okay, then it’s safe for you to pick it up and put it back on him.”

“What?!”

“Nigel do you trust me?”

“Yes, you should know that.”

“Then you should also know I wouldn’t allow you to get hurt. If there are no tingles then you’re not going to be burned. When a human picks up our chokers they’re gonna feel a tingle first. This is the one and only warning they get before it burns them. So if it didn’t tingle when you touched it you’re not gonna get burned.”

There was another pause, there were muffled sounds then Nigel was suddenly back.

“Oh thank you, Andy you’re a life saver.”

“Not a prob, Nige. And by the way congratulations to both of you.”

“What do you mean Andy?”

“Well if you don’t remember then I’ll let Dougie tell you.” Andrea chuckled. She heard Doug snatch the phone from Nigel.

“Don’t worry, Andy I’ll definitely remind him. Have a good day and give the kiddos kisses from me and Uncle Nigel.”

Andrea chuckled again. “Will do hun, congratulations.”

“Thanks Andy, bye.”

Andrea came back to the table still chuckling and sat down.

“What was that about, Andréa?”

“Oh, nothing too important more funny than anything else. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Cruella cocked an eyebrow at her.

Andrea giggled. “It’s just a friend that hasn’t realized something of great importance and me wishing I could be a fly on the wall when he does.”

“Good, that gives me something to look forward to.” Miranda sighed deeply.

“Why, Mira?” Andrea asked. She mentally slapped her forehead as she realized that Miranda hadn’t said a word about Runway during their entire lunch.

“Well today has been so horrendous that I, for the first time in thirty years, wish to just skip work.” Miranda rubbed her temple.

“So why don’t you join Cruella and I in picking up the kids and call it an early day?”

“Oh yes, Miranda darling! Do join us; the kids will be surprised.” Cruella enthused.

“That does sound absolutely wonderful, but unfortunately if I don’t go back and work on this mess then it’ll just be that much worse tomorrow. This long lunch was my way of giving me a break from the incompetence at Runway. And it’s truly tragic that it must now come to an end.” Miranda sighed again.

As Andrea paid the bill, Cruella collected her fur from the Maitre d’. Upon reaching the door Andrea held it open for the other two ladies, once outside Andrea stepped between them and offered each an arm. While they waited for their respective cars both ladies started to subconsciously caress the forearm within their grasp. It came as no surprise that Miranda was doing so as it was a habit that started soon after they mated.

But Andy was shocked to find Cruella doing it as well, being careful of the claws sewn into her opera gloves. She shot a glance at the bi-colored haired woman who seemed to be staring off into space, her mind a million miles away. Andrea found it to be just as relaxing and comforting as Miranda’s caresses.

A silver Mercedes glided up to the curb and Andrea patted Cruella’s hand. Cruella turned to Andrea then squeezed her forearm.

“Of course, Andy darling.” She husked out then watched fondly as the other two women shared a loving kiss, before Andrea opened the car door and carefully handed Miranda into the waiting vehicle.

While the Mercedes smoothly joined the flow of traffic Andrea rejoined Cruella. She once again offered the older woman her arm.

“You are quite the gentlewoman, Andy luv.”

“Eh, what can I say, the manners my parents drilled into me stuck.” Andrea grinned.

“Well they should be proud of you, luv.”

“They tell me so quite frequently. And just so you know I’ll be escorting you and Miranda at the gala.”

“Darling, I’m fine going stag as I usually do. I wouldn’t want you to have to split your time between Miranda and me. I don’t wish to make waves for you.”

“No worries Curella, I’ve already discussed it with Miranda and she agrees. As for splitting my time you let me worry about that and enjoy the gala.” Andrea kept her arm in Cruella’s grip but turned to the older woman. “Now I have a question for you. When would be a good time for me to interview you for the article for Runway?”

Cruella thought about it. “Would the Friday after the gala suit you? We could hold it at the townhouse I’m staying in? It’s the one day that I have the least to do in the coming months.”

Andy chuckled. “As a freelance writer any time is good for me and the location is no problem at all. So the Friday three weeks from now it is.”

“I’ll make sure Alonzo pencils you in.”

Soon Cruella’s Rolls Royce rolled up to the curb and once again Andrea held the door open and handed Cruella gently into the car. After giving instructions to Dalton, they settled into the seats and began discussing the Runway gala held in Cruella’s honor in two weeks time. 

Miranda had been surprised when Chester, Irv’s replacement, had come into her office unannounced and demanded that Runway host a gala to honor House De Vil going international. And since Miranda was not adverse to this she quickly acquiesced much to Chester’s utter surprise. And when she had told the other two women what Chester had demanded they’d been surprised as well. While Miranda and Cruella seemed to just accept this, Andrea was extremely wary and wondered just what Chester was up to. While Runway hosted several galas throughout the year it was rare for Runway to host a gala to honor a specific designer. Not to mention that it was Chester of all people demanding the gala and not Miranda or the board. But Andrea kept her suspicions to herself and promised herself that she would keep an eye on Chester at the gala.

As they neared Dalton, Andrea asked that they stop down the block so that when the twins came out they wouldn’t see Cruella’s car. Andy would signal when she wanted them to pull forward. 

Andrea strode up to the guard at the gates and struck up a conversation with him while she waited until the kindergarteners let out. Then suddenly there were squeals, shouts and laughter filling the air as a wave of five and six year olds came barreling out of the building. Andrea smiled as she always did when the kids were let out of school, at this age even though they were kids of wealthy parents they still acted as normal kids and she loved it.

She soon spotted the youngest two of her brood and waved her hand to capture their attention. When they spotted her they came running full tilt, she bent down as they reached her, scooped them up and twirled them around as they squealed in pure joy and happiness. 

“How was your day?” Andy asked.

“Kinda boring, Mama.” Tinaya started.

“But survivable…” Tristan continued.

“What are you doing here Mama…” Tinaya chimed in.

“And where’s Jodie?” Tristan finished.

Andrea grinned at the twin’s excitement that had them sharing their sentences. “Well I have a surprise for you and Jodie has the day off, since Mama’s done working for the day.”

At the word surprise, the twins began to swivel their heads around searching for their present.

“Where’s the surprise, Mama?” Tristan asked.

“Yeah we can’t see it or is it at the house?” Tinaya also questioned.

“Now I need you two to close your eyes and keep them shut or you’ll not get your surprise. Can you two do that for mama?” Andrea asked in a serious tone.

“Yes we can, Mama we want our surprise.” Both announced at the same time and closed their eyes.

Andrea nodded her head at Alonzo who pulled the Rolls up silently. Andrea stepped up to the car and held out a hand to help Cruella out of the vehicle. 

At the clicking of heels on the pavement, Tinaya asked keeping her eyes closed. “Is it Mommy?” As their little bodies vibrated with excitement.

“No, my little one, but will I do?” Cruella asked softly as she smiled and gazed down at them fondly.

Hearing her voice both twins’ eyes popped open and they shrieked. “Auntie Cruella!”, launching themselves at the British woman. Cruella grabbed them up and returned their fervent hugs.

As soon as Cruella set them back down they began to ask questions at the same speed that Miranda fired off instructions in the morning. Cruella managed to keep up answering questions as Andrea handed her back into the car. The twins took off their backpacks and climbed in each taking a side of Cruella causing Andy to take the seat across from them. She chuckled to herself watching the excited trio.

“Just one second my little ones.” Cruella looked over at Andrea. “Do you mind if we go to my place for a few hours? I’ve all sorts of presents for them and I would like to spend time with them before their dinner.”

“Don’t you have things to attend to with your expansion project?” Andrea asked concerned.

“Actually, no Andy darling, I had this afternoon blocked out for Miranda, you and the little ones. I knew I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work when we all have so much catching up to do.”

“Alright, let me call Sarafin to let her know not to bother with the twin’s afternoon snack. And when its dinner time we can all go back to our townhouse. I know for a fact that Miranda will be home in time for dinner tonight.”

“Why will mommy be home in time for dinner?” Tristan asked.

Miranda usually was unable to make it home for the twins’ six o’clock dinner time, but she was usually home by seven to spend time with the twins before their bedtime. But Andrea knew that on the really bad days Miranda always made it home in time for the twin’s dinner. She knew that the twins’ always helped to relax Miranda. Also they were going on a much longer run tonight which would further relax Miranda. The twins did not mind that their mommy was rarely at the table at dinner time, since when she did get home they were her main focus until bed time.

“Because she’s having a really bad day, luv.” Cruella answered even she knew the whys and what fors when it came to Miranda’s evening schedule and her family.

The twins each took one of Cruella’s hands. “Don’t worry, Mama, you either Auntie Cruella, we’ll cheer her up in no time.” Tinaya said as both older women smiled down at the children.

“We know you’ll do an excellent job. No one can do for your Mommy what you two do.” Andy said lovingly to her children. They loved the fact that only they could cheer up their Mommy when she’s having a bad day. When they got older they’d be able to do much more for their parents and Auntie Cruella just like their adored older siblings did. And like their parents, Auntie Cruella, Cassidy and Caroline did for them.

Andy made the call as the twins got back to questioning their Auntie Cruella.

 

XXX

 

Saveen stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs of the townhouse waiting for Miranda to join her. She had decided that they weren’t going to wait till they were at the park for her to transform, the run was going to start and end at the townhouse. Saveen grinned widely as she saw that Miranda was wearing the riding leathers that her mother had sent.

After Miranda closed and locked the front door she turned around and pausing on the top step at the sight of her mate already in her true form. It was rare that her centaurian wife would transform here. She didn’t question the fact of whether or not Saveen had cast the concealing spell since it was automatic with her transforming. Once Miranda was on the last step, Saveen picked her up and places on her back. As Saveen moved into a slow trot Miranda asked.

“Impatient aren’t we?”

“Not in the least bit, Mira. I just want to have a long run tonight and this will lengthen it even more.”

Miranda slid her hands up the muscular back in front of her delighting in the play of muscles under her touch. They were so familiar with the runs together that Miranda no longer had any need to hold onto Saveen’s torso. Well other then when she needed to feel her partner close to her that is. Otherwise she loved to caress and stroke over Saveen’s torso, arms and her lower body. She especially loved it when her lover would reach back and caress up and down her thighs as she was doing now.

“So what was so funny about that call you made at lunch time?”

Saveen could hear and feel the last of Miranda’s tension beginning to drain away.

“Well it turns out that Doug is in rut and he visited Nigel for lunch…”

“What’s so hilarious about that? Surely Douglas had his choker on didn’t he?”

Saveen couldn’t help a deep chuckle at that. “Oh he started out with it on, but it didn’t stay that way. They got into shall we say…some very heavy petting – “

“In the office?! What were they thinking?”

“Don’t go there, Mira or I’ll be forced to remind you of the Numerous times we’ve actually made love in Your office.”

“But Saveen, he’s the editor-in-chief of Men’s Runway, that’s – “

“And you’re the editor-in-chief of Runway,” she ran her hands up Miranda’s thighs to where her thumbs pressed gently on the edge of her lower lips. “Sounds like I am going to have to remind you of all the times we’ve made love in your office at lunchtime, Mira, but I’ll kindly leave out all the other times.”

Miranda moaned at the pressure so close to where she’ll need it after this run. “No, no your point has been made.” She groaned when Saveen went back to caressing the length of her thighs.

“Amidst all of this, some how Dougie’s choker got pulled off.”

Miranda suddenly giggled, reached up and kissed her wife’s shoulder blade. “That would’ve been rather interesting to witness.”

“It was totally hilarious hearing it while Nigel was on the phone with me. But that wasn’t what had me giggling when I came back to the table. I eventually got Nigel to pick up Dougie’s choker and put it back on him, but Nigel obviously forgot what Dougie had told him about our chokers the night you and I first made love.”

“Really?” Miranda laughed freely and Saveen reveled in the joyous sound and added her own giggles to it.

“Yep, he really did. And I really wish I could be the fly on the wall when Dougie reminds him.” 

Miranda got as close to Saveen’s torso as she could and Saveen leaned back over her withers to help facilitate it. Miranda wrapped her arms tightly around Saveen and buried her face in the chestnut mane still giggling.

 

XXX

 

The next two weeks flew by for the three women. Between work, school plays, and getting ready for the gala they didn’t have much spare time. Thankfully Cassidy and Caroline were home for the weekend, so they were watching Tristan and Tinaya.

Even with so little time, Miranda and Cruella attempted to discover what Andy was wearing to the gala.

The morning of the gala, the younger twins demanded pictures of their parents and Auntie Cruella. Their bedroom walls were covered in pictures of their loved ones at different functions and galas.

Soon all four were piled in the silver Mercedes they dropped the twins off first then they dropped Miranda off and then Roy and Andy headed for the airport to pick up Cassidy.

Andy didn’t have long to wait before Cassidy’s plane began to disembark. As soon as Cassidy spotted Andy she rushed to give her a hug.

“Ma! I didn’t expect you to come pick me up. But it’s a nice surprise. Have the twins stated their demands yet? Oh and Caroline is sorry that she has to catch a later plane, but she needed to finish a paper and turn it in before she came home.” Cassidy said as they made their way to the baggage claim.

“First, of course I was gonna come pick you up, just like I will when Caroline’s flight comes in. And there’s no problem with her coming a little later, it wasn’t so long ago that I was in college.” Andy laughed. “Of course they’ve made their usual demand.”

“Which reminds me, I brought this for them.” Cassidy pulled out a 5x7 picture of her and a friend at a college dance. “Caroline has one as well for them.”

Andy studied the photo. “Oh that’s an awesome picture. They’ll love it.”

Cassidy laughed as she replaced the photo back in her carry-on. “Not as much as the pictures their going to get of you three at the gala tonight. Both mom and Aunt Cruella are supremely frustrated that you’ve been so secretive about what your wearing tonight.”

Andy grabbed the bag that Cassidy pointed at. “Well that’s because both of them love to get their way. No worries though they’re gonna love it.”

“Will we get to see it before the gala?” She asked as they made their way out to Roy.

“Of course but after Caroline gets here so I only have to pull it out once.”

“How are you going to keep it from mom with the both of you sharing a suite at the venue? And how have you kept it from Mom?”

“Simple, I’m going to arrive an hour and a half before Miranda gets there, get ready then hide on the landing.” Andy chuckled. “I’ve had Doug keep the dress and he has even kept Nigel from looking at it.”

Later that afternoon the two sets of twins rode with Roy to Doug and Nigel’s apartment while Andy caught a taxi over. All four of them were vibrating with excitement as it was extremely rare for Andy to keep what she was wearing from Miranda. Roy couldn’t help but chuckle at their energy.

Thankfully, Doug was able to get off early to let them in and he welcomed all of them warmly getting hugs from everyone. Then he led them to the living room as Andy headed to his guest room.

The twins chattered excitedly with Doug as they waited for Andy to come back out. And when she did all conversation ceased. All they could do was stare at the sumptuous outfit.

The strapless dress appeared to be painted on Andy; it came down her body to a point just like her human torso did in her true form. The edge curving up and over her hips with the skirt flowing outward. It also had a deep plunging neckline, deeper than Andy usually wore. The dress itself was bi-colored; the left was a pure white while the right side was black. Andy was also wearing shoulder length opera gloves but the left one was black, the right one was white and there was a white thread wrapped around Andy’s left middle finger that held up the train of her dress. And the six inch stilettos she was wearing had simple rosettes of clear diamonds surrounding a black diamond just above the toe.

“Wow,” Caroline whispered out.

Cassidy let out a wolf whistle then said. “You’re gonna stop ‘em dead in their tracks tonight Ma.” 

“Mama, will I be as beautiful as you when I grow up?” Tinaya asked quietly.

“Someday I want a girlfriend as gorgeous as you Mama.” Tristan stated clearly.

“Andy you’re going to make every gay man there straight for the length of the gala!” Doug exclaimed.

Andy laughed gently at their reactions as she walked towards them. “Thank you, guys.” She caressed her daughter’s white hair. “You my darling are going to surpass me in beauty and you young man could find a much more gorgeous woman than I.”

Doug headed into his bedroom quickly.

“Really? Who?” Caroline asked skeptically.

“Your Mom for one and your Aunt Cruella for two.” Andy laughed.

“You would say that, Ma.” Cassidy rolled her eyes.

Tristan made an ick face. “I can’t date Mommy, Mama. Hmm…” He suddenly looked thoughtful. “But I will marry Auntie Cruella when I’m old enough.” He declared.

Doug laughed loudly as he heard that coming out of his bedroom with a large ornately carved box in his hands. “Well you guys haven’t seen all that she’s going to be wearing at the gala.” He handed the box to Andy. “This just came yesterday and I had a devil of a time keeping Nigel out of it.”

“Thanks, Dougie I really do appreciate you doing this for me.” Andy slowly lifted the lid then titled the box so that the others could see what was in it.

“And this is the jewelry I’ll be wearing.” She stated as everybody oohed and aahed over it.

Inside there was a choker made of simple rosettes of black diamonds with a clear diamond in the middle. The middle of the choker held a larger clear diamond surrounded by black diamonds. The earrings were smaller rosettes with the opposite arrangement of stones - clear diamonds surrounding a black diamond. Dangling from the main body of the earrings were strips of black and clear diamonds. And there were two bracelets, one matching the choker and the other matching the earrings.

“Wow Mama, they’re so pretty.” Her youngest daughter said.

“I’m going to buy Mommy and Auntie Cruella something similar when I’m older.” Tristan stated in a firm tone.

“Did you have these specially designed for the dress?” The older twins asked simultaneously.

“Nope,” Andy answered as she closed the box. “These have been in the clan for generations. Right now they’re my mom’s but when my sister takes her place as the Clan Chief they’ll go to her. Now let me go change back into my street clothes and we’ll go for a treat.” Cheers followed that announcement.

Doug followed Andy into the spare room and watched as she changed.

“Do you mind delivering these to our suite for me, Doug?” Andy asked as she finished zipping up the garment bag.

“Not a problem and don’t worry so much, Miranda’s gonna love your look tonight.”

“Thanks Dougie.”

“So where did you find such an exquisite dress?”

“Oh no, Dougie I’m keeping mum about that until after the gala. I promised another friend that I wouldn’t tell.”

Dougie sighed. “Fine, now let’s go get those treats you promised.”

 

XXX

 

Miranda checked her appearance one last time in the foyer mirror then left her suite. She stopped at Cruella’s door and knocked softly. She barely heard, “one minute, darling.”

Soon the door opened and admitted Cruella to the hallway. Just as she shut the door she turned and took in Miranda’s attire. Both women stood there stunned by what they saw.

Cruella gazed in wonder at the sight before her. Miranda was dressed in an elegant dress of black satin that hugged her figure and had a modest décolletage. There were no straps to hide any of her creamy shoulders. To Cruella’s surprise Miranda was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace. She also had matching earrings and bracelet. On her feet she wore four inch black satin heels. Cruella could feel her desire for the younger woman warm her veins. She did her best to keep her reaction off of her face.

Miranda glanced up and down at the white satin dress Cruella wore. It was very daring with a deeply plunging neckline that put the inner curves of her breasts on display while a slit up the left side almost to her hip. The whole dress appeared to be painted on. Miranda wondered if she was even wearing any underwear, she flushed at the thought. She then took in the white four inch heels, the matching silk stockings, the white elbow length opera gloves tipped with black diamond nails. Continuing her visual inspection upwards she took in the black diamond necklace and earrings. She gasped softly and bit her lower lip when she took in those unique tresses and how Cruella styled them to appear as if she’d just risen from a round of lovemaking

While Miranda easily caught the flash of desire in Cruella’s amber eyes, Cruella missed Miranda’s reactions to her and her outfit as she looked around the hall trying to find Andy. This gave Miranda pause as she thought her attraction to Cruella had been one sided. She also wondered how Andréa would react to her attraction to Cruella and vice versa.

“Where’s darling Andy? I thought she was going to escort us.” Cruella’s question pulled Miranda from her thoughts.

“She said she would meet us on the landing to escort us down.” Miranda answered, as she passed Cruella, she linked their arms together and headed for the elevator that would deliver them to the landing.

Andy stood back in the deepest shadows of the landing waiting for her wife and Cruella to arrive. When they did Andy sucked in a deep breath at the regal sight. It made her glad that she had done a shadow spell on herself. Then she noticed their linked arms; as well as, the fact that they were standing closer together then simple friends would. She tilted her head in contemplation; she couldn’t wait to see what this night would bring.

After the two women made their way past Andy’s spot, she dropped the spell and stepped up behind them.

“You two are the most gorgeous women here tonight.” Andy husked out.

The two women paused at the sound of Andy’s voice and simultaneously turned around. They both gasped at the vision before them eyes widening. Andy then noticed a flash of desire brighten Cruella’s amber eyes that was soon morphed into a satisfied glint.

Miranda didn’t bother to hide the heat in her gaze as she admired the dress, jewelry and Andréa’s up-swept do. “Where on earth did you find such a delicious ensemble Andréa?”

“From my private vault.” Cruella answered softly. “What I want to know is how you came to choose this dress?”

The younger women looked to the designer. “After I heard what you two were going to wear I went the Closet, I looked at everything that it had to offer, but there wasn’t one thing that called out to me. So I went through all your newest lines and still there wasn’t anything that jumped out at me. Then I asked, begged and pleaded with Alonzo to open your private vault and when he did this was the first thing I saw and it was exactly what I was looking for. I hope you don’t mind Cruella.”

“Not a bit, darling. I think it’s appropriate that you’re wearing your birthday present tonight. It looks absolutely divine. Did it need much altering?”

“No, not even a little. It fit me perfectly. Oh, I’m sorry I totally ruined your surprise for me.”

Cruella tutted. “None of that now, it’s perfect for tonight. I actually commend you for your choice. Though where ever did you find your jewelry and shoes?”

“Well the jewelry are family heirlooms and my mom had the shoes made to match the jewelry when I was a little girl.” 

Andy put herself between the fashionistas and offered them her arms. With Miranda on the left and Cruella on the right.

As each woman took an arm, Miranda glanced at Cruella and caught a flicker of sadness flow across the designer’s face and she tensed slightly. She also noticed that tonight Andréa towered over the both of them.

As they moved to the head of the stairs Miranda practically snuggled into Andréa’s side while Cruella kept a respectful distance. The younger woman wasn’t going to allow Cruella’s distance; she discretely pulled the older woman closer to her side, feeling her begin to relax.

Miranda smirked as she caught what Andréa did out of the corner of her eye. Maybe the attraction wasn’t just between she and Cruella, her heart beat a little faster at that. She knew first hand just how possessive centaurs could be; she vowed to keep a close eye on Cruella and her lover tonight.

As they made their way down the staircase all eyes turned to watch them enter and a hush fell over the entire ball room even the music seemed to quiet. No one missed their regal entrance.

When they reached the bottom Miranda tilted her head to her first assistant Erica who scrambled to her place behind Miranda. The crowd parted for them as they made their way to where Miranda usually held court. Once there, the noise level seemed to return to its normal level.

Miranda signaled a waiter and he quickly reached her. She plucked two champagne flutes off the tray handing one to Cruella then one to Andréa. She then took a third for herself.

Miranda held her glass up to the other two women. “To the world’s best designer, may your business continue to flourish.”

They clinked their flutes together and sipped as one.

And that seemed to be the signal for people to approach the two fashion divas. Of course one of the first people to greet them was Chester Neederman. All three women stiffened as he ogled Andy and Cruella.

Still eyeing the women’s attributes. “You’ve done a magnificent job with this gala, Miranda. I must say I’m thoroughly impressed.” Chester said.

“Of course she did, she is Miranda Priestly after all.” Andy stated with a sub-arctic tone that surprised Cruella.

“True, so are you going to introduce me to this divine woman?” Now his attention was solely upon Cruella.

Cruella resisted the urge to rip his face off with her diamond claws.

“Cruella this is Mr. Neederman. Mr. Neederman this is Ms. De Vil.” Andy did the introductions.

Cruella reluctantly held out her hand, but when he bent low over to kiss it she smoothly pulled her hand from his grasp.

“How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Chester, Andy?”

“Mr. Neederman is fine for me and its Ms. Priestly-Sachs to you.”

“On that note, I should go find my wife. She would just love to meet you Cruella.”

“Ms. De Vil shall be fine Mr. Neederman.” Cruella responded coolly.

Chester did a double take at that; he was used to Andy’s and Miranda’s iciness towards him. He thought the two frigid bitches deserved each other. He went off to find his wife and cronies, figuring that Cruella was only acting that way because she was around the other two.

The gala continued smoothly and once all the introductions were finished Cruella and Andy drifted away to talk with others. Miranda kept a close eye on both of them and had to keep a smirk off her face as she watched Andréa do the same. She couldn’t hide the proud look on her face as she watched her wife and best friend shine.

Miranda’s icy mask slammed into place and grew icier as she spotted Chester cornering Cruella near the dance floor. Everyone around her took a few steps back at the chill.

They backed up even farther when a devious smile crossed her lips as she watched her Andréa head towards the couple with a determined expression on her face. By the time Andréa reached them, the look on Cruella’s face promised one of her infamous fits. The possibility of Chester losing his face via her claws increasing. Miranda’s smile grew wider when Andréa reached them saying something to Chester as she held out a hand for Cruella to take. She actually laughed out loud at the flush on Chester’s face and the insulted look he sported. Andréa smoothly led Cruella to the dance floor. She flicked her hands in dismissal to everyone around her including her first assistant.

Miranda watched greedily as Andréa took Cruella in her arms, when Cruella attempted to keep a respectable distance from Andréa she wouldn’t allow it. Oh yes they had so very much to talk about, she thought. She continued to watch as the two danced elegantly. She had always thrilled at the fact that her wife was taller than her. Finding out that her wife was also taller than Cruella gave her a tingle that went from her head to her toes.

As the song began to slow, Miranda made her way towards them. When the song ended Miranda held out her hand to Cruella, then shot a knowing look at Andréa who just grinned sheepishly before handing her dance partner off to Miranda.

“Is it just me or is darling Andy acting peculiarly?” Cruella asked so wrapped up in Andy’s behavior to notice that Miranda was holding her just as close as Andy had.

“Not at all, Andréa is rather protective of those she cares about and I thought you would know by now that you fall into that category.”

When the music began Miranda confidently led the taller woman around the dance floor as Andy drifted to the edge of the floor, turning to watch them.

“Darling is there something you need to tell me?”

Andy jumped a bit at the voice behind her. She turned to the editor-in-chief of the Men’s Runway.

“Not that I know of, why do you ask?”

“Well, let’s see. The only person I’ve ever seen you hold that close to you is your wife. Who just also happens to be holding her dance partner just as close.” He accepted the drink Doug handed to him.

“Not to mention you damn near had Cruella as plastered to your side as Miranda was when you three descended the stairs.” Doug added.

“Oh that’s nothing, that’s just us wanting Cruella to feel special since this is her night after all.” Andy airily waved their comments away.

“Oh please, she knows she’s special.” Nigel countered.

“How about when you charged in to rescue her from Chester the Molester? We know you hate him and Miranda’s moving to have him removed from his position.” Doug smirked at her. “And let’s not forget that while you hate him you’ve never felt the urge to rescue anyone else from his clutches.”

Andy threw up her hands in defeat. “Honestly guys, there’s nothing to tell!” Andy got a knowing smirk on her face as she watched Miranda actually pull Cruella closer to her. “At least not yet. And yes, outside of the family you’ll be the first to know. But you’ve also gotta admit that those two together are absolutely gorgeous.”

“That’s true.” Nigel agreed.

“Just as gorgeous as you and Cruella. Miranda couldn’t keep her eyes off of you.”

“Really?” Andy asked as she turned her head towards Doug but keeping her eyes on the two older women.

“Most definitely. Just like you can’t keep your eyes off of them now.” Doug answered.

All three lapsed into silence as they watched the two older women gracefully make their way around the dance floor.

Once the music wound down Cruella leaned down and whispered in Miranda’s ear. Miranda nodded then placed a hand on Cruella’s cheek and answering Cruella’s question in a whisper.

Although her gesture looked soothing to Nigel and Doug it was a major red flag to Andy. She saw the gesture as the loving and affectionate sign it was for Miranda. Andy quirked a brow as the married women both watched Cruella depart the party. Andy excused herself from the men and made her way to Miranda on the dance floor.

She asked for the next dance. Miranda quirked her brow at her lover and said. “That would be lovely.”

As the couple began to dance to the new song, they looked deep into each other’s eyes. They had several conversations in the few seconds their eyes were locked. When Miranda finally asked Andréa, “Why Cruella?”

“I don’t know to be honest. I always found myself just as protective of her as I am with you.” Andy was thankful that whenever Miranda and she danced the other dancing couples gave them a very wide berth. “Then I started to notice her attraction for you and your attraction to her. All these thoughts and ideas came to me; I was almost overwhelmed. And I thought I should be wary of her, but as time passed I saw how you’re attracted to her. And one day it was a moot point. As I found myself just as attracted to her as you are.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?” Miranda queried again.

“Same reason I figured you hadn’t, I didn’t want to lose her friendship. Until our lunch date a couple of weeks ago, when I noticed just how sad and lonely she was behind her mask. So I thought I would do a few small things here and there to see if she was attracted to me or if it was just you.”

“Trust me, Andréa. She’s just as attracted to you as she is to me.”

“How-“

Miranda quirked her brow again. “Because my darling wife, you are somewhat naïve when it comes to people who are attracted to you.”

She got a playful glare from Andréa at that.

“Now that we’ve acknowledged our mutual attraction for Cruella, what are we going to do about it?” Andréa smirked knowingly at the older woman.

“Whatever do you mean, darling?” Miranda attempted to look innocent.

Andy rolled her eyes. “I know you too well for you to try that Mira. What’s your plan?”

“I am thinking we gradually increase our affectionate gestures, to see if she just desires us or if it’s love.” Miranda sniffed at the twinkle in her mate’s eyes. “Though I’m fairly confident that it’s love.”

Andy tilted her head. “That sounds like a plan, but I do have one question for you. When were you convinced that she was attracted to you?”

“Do you recall that bouquet she sent us the day we had the twins?”

“Yes.” Andy looked slightly confused.

“Well there was a gardenia in the middle of all those passionflowers correct?”

“I’ve always wondered about that.”

“Well the meaning of a gardenia is ‘I love you in secret’. That’s what convinced me.”

“So we’re really going to do this? Are you alright with this?” Andy asked.

“Oh yes, we are going to do this and if it wasn’t alright you’d know about it.” Miranda stated with a gleam in her eye.

 

XXX

 

Alonzo opened the door and smiled widely at Andy. “Good afternoon, Miss Andy.”

“Thank you, Alonzo.” Andy answered as he helped her out of her coat.

“How are the twins? Have their fevers come down at all?” Alonzo asked as he hung up her coat.

“Sadly they’re miserable but excited to have Mommy staying with them today. And thankfully yes their temperatures have come down. So thank you Alonzo for the advice it worked wonders.”

“Good I’m glad to hear it miss. Miss De Vil is this way. Send my regards to the twins and let them know that when their healthy again. I will take them to the ice cream shop?”

“Of course, Alonzo. They can’t wait to go.” Andrea said. They entered the office of the designer’s temporary home.

Cruella waved them in as she finished up her phone call. Alonzo led Andy to the settee and chairs at the opposite end of the room. Andy chose the settee and started to set up her recorder. Alonzo asked if she would like something to drink.

“Coffee would be perfect Alonzo.” She looked up and smiled at him. Andy’s smile turned megawatt as Cruella made her way to one of the chairs.

“And for you Miss De Vil? Would you like some tea?”

“That would be lovely. Once that’s done I need you to run these over to the fashion house – Clive is being a drama queen again.” Cruella held up some folders for Alonzo.

“Right away Miss.” He left the room with the folders in his hand.

The two women caught up on the twin’s antics since their illness slowed them down. Soon a tea service with a carafe of coffee set arrived. As they sipped their respective drinks, they heard the door quietly close behind Alonzo.

Once the door closed, Andy began to sweat profusely. She quickly set her coffee cup down. Her breathing quickened, as she was enveloped in Cruella’s glorious scent. She began to breathe out of her mouth, as thoughts of ravishing the fashion maven in a hundred different ways stormed through her over active mind. Andy can feel the flush crawling up her face fighting the urge to change to her true form. She was so pre-occupied by her body’s reactions that she missed Cruella flushing too.

“Um, would you excuse me, Andy darling? There’s something I forgot upstairs.” Cruella purred.

“Sure, could you point out a bathroom to me?” Andy replied huskily.

“Two doors down on the left of this hall, luv.” Cruella sashayed her way out of the office, with Andy licking her lips as she watched the sway of those generous hips.

Andy counted to ten then dashed for the bathroom. After quickly closing and locking the door, she pulled out her cell phone hitting speed dial as she fought the urge to race up those stairs and show the older woman just how she felt.

 

XXX

 

Miranda sat in her study on the second floor reading one of the many centaurian books that Mahala sent her. The twins had finally succumbed to an afternoon nap so she had some time to catch up with her reading. Even after tens years with Andréa she still had much to learn about the centaurian world. At the moment she was reading about obscure facts of the centaurian world. And one concept seemed to constantly crop up but never seemed to be explained.

She picked up her cell and dialed a number she had memorized by now. It was answered by the fifth ring.

“Mahala, I’ve been doing some more reading and come across this Durian Effect frequently but there appears to be no explanation as to what it actually is.” Miranda said without preamble.

Some time later she hung up with a thoughtful look on her face. She felt they now had a viable way to see if Cruella was meant for them, but how to get the two of them alone together. She was pondering just how to do that when her phone sprang to life.

 

XXX

 

Andy’s call was picked up by the second ring.

“Miranda…” Andy hissed out.

“Andréa? What’s wrong?” Miranda stood up; she had never heard her lover so stressed before.

“I need my choker…” Andy panted out. “Now!” Her control was slipping by the second.

“Choker, alright.” Miranda’s mind was racing a million miles a minute as she headed up to their bedroom. “Where’s Cruella?”

At the mention of their friend’s name, Andréa let out a guttural moan that reminded Miranda of their very first night together.

“Don’t know…choker.” There was silence as the call was cut off.

Miranda uttered a rare profanity then raced the rest of the way to their room. She hit her second speed dial. Thankfully it was answered on the first ring.

“Miranda darling?”

“No time to explain but meet me at your front door.” She called out as she closed her phone. Miranda shot off as she headed back downstairs with the choker in hand. “Jodie I need you to stay with the twins, I’ve got to go out and I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Jodie nodded her head in confusion as the lady of the house took off through the front door at a speed she had never witnessed before.

Miranda herself was thanking all the deities she knew that she had gone for comfort today as she ran toward Cruella’s temporary abode. It would seem that she would not have any maneuvering to do, the Durian Effect had already happened.

Miranda was extremely fit but her sprint to Cruella’s had her gasping for breath as she rang the doorbell. 

As soon as the door swung open, Miranda quickly took in the plum trouser suit that Cruella wore but her gaze was quickly arrested on Cruella’s neck.

Where an intricate choker much like Andréa’s rested. This one though had long, ebony wood beads elaborately carved with a center piece of two entwined large cats. One carved out of black onyx and the other cat’s eye opal. Miranda’s eyebrows shot to her hairline.

Cruella stepped back to allow Miranda in as she said to the other woman. “Durian Effect.”

Cruella closed the door with a snap and quirked a surprised eyebrow at the shorter woman. “How do –“

Miranda held up Andréa’s choker for the other woman to see. Who gasped and her eyes widened at the sight. The large gemstone suddenly began to swirl with three distinct colors: amber, blue and black.

Suddenly there was a soft thud from further down the hall. Miranda looked to the taller woman confused while Cruella lifted her head and scented the air. Her eyes widened alarm written all over her face.

“Shite!”

“Wha –“

“No time, Mira.” Cruella stepped out of her shoes while chanting the familiar silence spell, she carefully grasped Miranda’s arm and pulled her into what looked like a formal living room. There was a bright flash of light as Cruella carelessly tore off her gloves. She began chanting again as she appeared to look around wildly. She maneuvered Miranda to a relatively clear corner of the room.

“Cruella what the devil is –“ 

The taller woman quickly covered Miranda’s mouth; they could hear another thud over Cruella’s chanting. A globe of amber light engulfed Miranda and flowed out about five feet from her in all directions then faded away.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Cruella took in the sweater, jeans and loafers that Miranda was wearing and nodded her head decisively. “Now is not the time for questions Mira.” Cruella looked into Miranda’s worried eyes. “I’ve bought us a little more time but not much.”

Another thud sounded, followed quickly by a sharp crack.

“I need you to do as I say. One, stay in this bubble. Two, no matter what occurs Andy and I will be fine. Three, keep a hold of her choker no matter what. And when I call get it on her as fast as you can.”

Noting the urgency in Cruella’s voice Miranda glanced down at the floor noticing a distinct amber demarcation. She looked back up at the taller woman. “You’re acting as if Andréa is going to hurt us, she would never do such a thing!”

“Never intentionally, I agree, but with her in full heat like this, all bets are off. Surely you know that, can smell it.” Cruella looked to Miranda’s confused face and proceeded to curse fluently in centaurian.

“Well, I’m aware of what Andréa’s like when she’s going into –“

“Going – into and being full – in are two different beasts as you are about to witness.”

At that moment, there was a shattering out in the hall. Cruella quickly pressed a kiss to Miranda’s lips then placed herself in the middle of the room facing the doorway leading to the hall.

In the blink of an eye Andy was standing in the doorway sniffing the air. Her face lit up when she saw Cruella standing in the middle of the room. “Doenay…” She breathed out.

Andy’s face brightened even more when she spotted Miranda in the corner. “Eshum…” She crooned.

Miranda inhaled deeply and shuddered as a most delicious scent seemed to infuse her entire body. “Dear Goddess what is that smell?” She could feel herself getting wet as she breathed in more of the scent.

“That would be our Andy in heat, Mira.” Cruella said as she braced herself.

As Andy strutted into the room, she murmured exactly what she wanted to do to them in centaurian. Hearing what her lover wanted to do combined with Andréa’s scent caused Miranda’s wetness to increase. She trapped a moan behind her teeth.

Cruella answered back in centaurian causing a flush to spread across all three of their faces.

Andy suddenly pounced Cruella and the struggle for dominance was on.

Miranda could only describe what followed as a rather amorous wrestling match. While it was plain that Cruella was attempting to pin Andréa to get the choker on her, it was just as clear that Andréa was trying to get Cruella naked and under her. Cruella’s strategy appeared to be to dodge those quick grappling hands and get behind the taller woman, while Andréa used any and all means possible to get a hold of Cruella.

Miranda was riveted to the two combatants as their struggle traveled around the room. There were times it appeared as if one or the other had the upper hand, but the other always found a way out. And she swore she was going to be sporting a permanent blush from what was coming out of their mouths. Her panties were a definite casualty. Nor did she think the room was going to be salvageable after this event. The only things still standing in the room were the walls and windows, but even those were questionable.

She also realized that Cruella was purposefully keeping Andréa’s attention focused on her and away from Miranda. The few times Andréa tried for her the bubble kept her away.

Cruella’s clothes were nothing but shreds now and scattered around the room. All she had left on were her lace thong and silk stockings. Of course the primal part of Miranda’s brain had greatly appreciated Andréa’s efforts in removing Cruella’s clothes. And she would not be Miranda if she did not commit those lush curves to memory.

Then suddenly Andréa had Cruella pinned against the wall across from Miranda and she was reaching for Cruella’s choker. Miranda quickly stepped out of the bubble.

“Nadira!” Miranda shouted and with that there was a blinding flash of blue through out the room.

All three women froze and were dazed for a second. Andy stumbled away from Cruella shaking her head trying to clear her eyes. Unfortunately the centaurians recovered first. Andy swung her head about and spied Miranda finally outside the bubble and lunged for her.

“Duck!”

Miranda automatically crouched down and heard the shattering of glass.

Cruella quickly leapt across the room to Miranda’s side and whirled her back into the bubble just as Andy flew back through the window.

By the time Miranda regained her sight Andréa had Cruella down on all fours and bit down on the back of the neck to hold her. Upon hearing Cruella’s unintentional wanton moan Miranda made to leave the bubble once again as their eyes connected.

“No!” Cruella snapped at her as she tucked her legs under her making sure to have the balls of her feet pressing into the floorboards.

“But Doenay….” The flash this time was bright amber once again blinding the three.

Cruella was thankful that she did not need her sight for the maneuver she was about to do. With a powerful heave of both of her legs Cruella was able to flip the younger woman off of her back and onto her own on the floor. She quickly grabbed Andy’s arms, pulled them out from her body, pinned them down with her knees and sat back on her heels. Cruella groaned loudly at the feel of Andrea’s head so close to her aching center, it didn’t help that Andrea was arching her neck back trying to get her mouth closer.

“Now, Eshum!” Cruella called out.

Miranda was blinking her eyes trying to get her sight back when she heard the call. She quickly left the bubble and scrambled to the two bodies she could barely make out. When she suddenly tripped over one of Andréa’s flailing legs and her shoulders landed squarely across Andréa’s hips. Before she could lift herself back up Andréa tightly wrapped her thighs around her trapping her where she was at. Miranda grunted as she attempted to lift further up her young lover’s body with no success.

As Andy once again told the two of them what she’d like to do to them; causing both older women to blush furiously. Miranda handed the choker to Cruella as she could barely reach her lover’s neck.

With a quick deftness Cruella moved her legs and snapped the choker on Andy, who blacked out.

Miranda was instantly released from Andréa’s hold. She rolled to the side as Cruella sat back on her butt keeping her feet near Andy’s head. Miranda was surprised at how tired and sore she felt.

“Is that last suggestion even possible?” Miranda gasped out. “And why the devil do I feel like I’ve been run through the ringer?”

Cruella laughed tiredly. “It is with practice and you feel the way you do because that’s the way Andy and I are feeling.”

“How is that even possible?” Miranda asked as she sat up and faced the older woman.

“Some how you’ve managed to do the impossible yet again, Eshum.” Cruella shook her head.

Cruella held up a hand to stall Miranda’s questions. “Don’t worry I will answer all your questions in a little bit, luv. But I think we should get Andy up to my bed and a bit more clothing on me before Alonzo gets back and we summon Andy’s doctor.” She said as she stood up.

Suddenly there were two sets of ring tones going off. Miranda reached into her back pocket for her phone as Cruella made her way to the shreds that were once her pants. Shocked didn’t begin to cover it when Miranda saw that it was Mahala calling. She looked up to the other woman when Cruella snorted, Miranda quirked a brow in query.

“My mother.” Cruella answered and laughed when Miranda’s brows shot to her hair line. “I think it would be best if we talked before we take either of these calls, don’t you agree?” Cruella shut off her phone.

Miranda nodded in agreement as she silenced her phone.

Cruella helped the shorter woman up and once she knew Miranda was as steady as she was going to get on her feet she went to Andy, crouched down and picked up the passed out woman as if she weighed nothing. With a cock of her head she led Miranda through the house and up to the master bedroom.

After Cruella gently set Andy down on the large bed she gestured for Miranda to have a seat in the sitting area of the room while she headed into her closet. Miranda carefully set herself down in a chair where she watched both Andréa breathing and the door that Cruella had went through.

As Cruella emerged from her closet dressed in a pale grey leisure suit, Miranda’s phone once again went off. Upon seeing it was Jodie calling she looked back up at the older woman and said. “I’ve got to take this call Cruella dear.”

Cruella nodded in understanding then went over to Andrea and began to carefully go over the younger woman’s body noticing that several cuts from the glass looked like they would need to be stitched closed.

She quickly went into the en suite, wet several washcloths and grabbed a couple of towels. Back at Andy’s side she placed the towels on the bed beside the unconscious woman’s side and uncaring of the damage set the damp washcloths on the nightstand on that side of the bed.

Miranda finished the call then immediately approached Cruella’s side. “We’ll need to take her back to the townhouse the twins are rather agitated and need to see that we’re all alright.”

“Then that’s what we shall do once Alonzo gets back from his errand, but until he gets here I think we need to get these clothes off of her and clean some of these cuts.” Cruella gestured to the other side of Andy.

Even though Miranda’s extremely sore and tired body objected she quickly climbed on the bed on the other side of Andrea. Where the two together worked in tandem in ridding Andy of her clothes, both wincing in sympathy at all the nicks and cuts that covered her body.

Once all the clothes were removed both women quickly and gently washed all the nicks and cuts gently patting them dry with the towels. Cruella signaled Miranda to scoot back when she did Cruella gently turned Andy over and they repeated the process.

Cruella once again entered her walk in closet only to emerge with a pair of purple silk sweats in hand. Miranda quirked a brow. “These are another of my birthday presents for darling Andy. From all the little and big comments the both of you have made over the fact of Andy lounging around in sweats, I figured she could at least do it stylishly.”

Miranda chuckled softly at that. “Well then I must thank you for the thought, I don’t know why the thought never occurred to me, but why don’t we bandage up these cuts so they’re not ruined by the blood?”

“Good point, Mira.” The taller woman passed the clothes to her and was about to head out of the room when they heard the slamming of the front door.

“Miss De Vil! Miss Andy! Miss Miranda!” Alonzo shouted as he took in the battle torn living room.

Cruella rolled her eyes as Miranda snickered. Cruella left the room closing the door behind her.

“Alonzo!” Cruella roared as she made her way down the stairs. “All this shouting is unnecessary!”

Miranda shook her head and smiled as she heard her soon to be lover as if she were still standing in the room. She unfolded the silk sweats and laughed gently to see the Northwestern Wildcat on the front of the sweatshirt and the name Northwestern down the right leg the pants both in white.

Alonzo made his way quickly to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to his Lady. “Are you all alright, Miss?” He called up to her softly. “How was Miss Miranda or Miss Andy able –“

“Yes, Miranda and I are fine if a little sore and tired, but Andy is in need of some medical attention. We need to get her to her home, but first I need you to find our first aid kit and bring it up to my room, don’t come in. Once we are situated at Miranda’s and Andy’s I need you to clean up and repair the living room. It wasn’t Andy and no, I don’t know how Miranda was able to Seal us, but it’s not too surprising that she was. Remember when it comes to rules and the like she always makes her own way.”

“That is true; I shall have the first aid kit up there right away, Miss.” Alonzo bowed his head and then went to fetch said item.

Cruella went back up to the master bedroom and quirked a brow at the loving smile directed her way by Miranda.

“What, luv?” She asked.

“Northwestern?”

Cruella shrugged nonchalantly as she made her way to the bed. “It is her alma mater correct?”

“That it is. And once she’s conscious and able to see them she’ll fall in love with them as she is with that deplorable “hoodie” of hers.” Miranda rolled her eyes.

 

XXX

 

As Sarafin their housekeeper/cook showed the doctor out, Miranda was finishing tucking in the twins for the rest of their afternoon nap.

“Since Auntie Cruella is now a part of you and mama, when will she be moving in with us?” Tristan asked softly as he tried to fight off sleep.

“What are we gonna call her now? She can’t be Auntie Cruella now that she’s a part of you.” Was Tinaya’s half asleep question.

“Those are both good questions my darlings, but those are things we are going to have to discuss at a later time. Now back to sleep the both of you.” Miranda leaned down and kissed her children on their foreheads before leaving the room.

Miranda gave Jodie instructions then went to her study and put the book she had been reading up in their hidden bookshelf before making her way back to their bedroom. She was slightly taken aback to find that while Andréa was lying in bed sleeping soundly, Cruella was not. She was seated on the lounge placed between her and Andréa’s walk in closets.

“Why are you not in bed?” Miranda asked sharply.

Cruella quirked a brow. “I thought you might want to discuss the fact that you’ve Sealed us together.”

“And we will, in the bed. Because at this moment in time it’s all that I can do to stay upright and if I’m feeling this way…” she paused and gestured for Cruella to climb in bed. “Then I know you’re feeling the same way, if what you say is true.”

“Of course it is!” Cruella snapped as she got up and slowly made her way to the bed. “Should I not be in a guest room?”

“Oh most definitely not, especially now that you are ours. And it has been a dream of mine for years to be in your arms; with these most fortuitous events I’m going to finally live the dream.”

When Cruella reached Miranda’s side the shorter woman grabbed the hem of Cruella’s shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Cruella protested even and she lifted her arms to aid in her undressing.

“What are you doing, Mira darling? I’ll be perfectly comfortable in what I am to sleep in.” Cruella watched in some puzzlement as the younger woman unceremoniously dropped the shirt on the floor. Miranda then quickly unbuttoned the matching pants and drew them down lusciously curved legs.

“You maybe comfortable in your clothes but I can honestly say that we would prefer you in the same state of dress as we are.” Miranda said as she stood back up and took in those voluptuous curves, she licked her lips at the sight.

“Andy is the only one dressed down to just her skivvies, Mira.” The older woman pointed out as Miranda reached around her, unclasped her bra, drew it down her arms to add to the pile of clothes on the floor. “Now me as well apparently.”

Miranda chuckled as she gently pushed Cruella on to the bed. “Well you two won’t be the only ones…” she said as she began to strip off her own clothes as fast as her sore body would allow. “You need to move much closer to Andréa to where your back is touching her. She’s a very tactile lover.”

“But I don’t wish to hurt her.” Cruella said as she scooted closer to the prone woman behind her.

“I don’t mean lay on top of her, just have your back lightly touching her arm. When she’s ready she’ll move to embrace you.”

“Shouldn’t she be the one in the middle? After all she’s the one with the wounds.”

“No,” Miranda said as she slid under the covers and pressed her back into the other woman’s front. “We have already discussed the fact that we planned to seduce you into joining our relationship. And the fact that we would want you in middle so that we could share you.”

“What!? You were planning….”

“Yes, we have discussed at length our mutual attraction for you. We just hadn’t had the chance to plan how we were going to go about doing so. Thankfully, Durian Effect quite nicely took care of that for us.”

Cruella burst out in laughter as she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. “Yes, it did at that.”

Miranda snuggled back into Cruella and softly stroked Cruella’s arms. “Now about this Sealing business….”

“Ah yes,” Cruella tightened her arms around the smaller woman. “I’ll tell you everything about it, but some of it I will not be able to because even I don’t understand.”

Cruella took a deep breath. “Sealing is rather simple. We three have now become one whole. In a relationship that is Sealed what ever physically happens to one happens to all. Such as, should our Andy break her right ankle, we will feel it. We won’t have broken our right ankles but we will feel the pain that she’s feeling.”

“That explains the weariness and soreness. But how did WE Seal ourselves together?”

“WE didn’t, you did. Centaurians cannot Seal themselves to others, only humans are able to Seal a Centaurian relationship. And you did so by using the formal Centaurian language for your nicknames for us.”

“But…how…I mean I don’t do nicknames.”

“Well, technically I shouldn’t say it’s all your fault since Andy did do the prerequisite setting it up so that you could Seal us. She did so by formally calling me her fire and you her ice. So to keep you from asking, what’s the first thing that pops into your head when you think of our Andréa?”

“She’s my midnight. Her dark hair and eyes, they remind me of the middle of night when I’m feeling completely relaxed and safe in her arms.”

“Thus, Nadira. Formal Centaurian for midnight. What do you think of me when you think of me outside of our fashion world?”

Miranda snuggled even tighter into the other woman. “Your passion for everything in life warms me in ways nothing else does.”

“Thus, Doenay, for me. And I’m pretty sure I can explain for both Andy and I, you are our ice, simply because you are just as passionate as both of us but your burn is of the icy variety since for the majority of your day you must be so very controlled and protect your loving heart in our industry. So Eshum for you. I closed the ceremony by calling you thus.” Again Cruella took a deep breath and fought her sleepiness. “There’s more you should know, every centaur in the world knows we have Sealed ourselves.”

“Really? Well that explains how the twins knew of our being together when Andréa and I had not yet told them about how we felt about you.” Miranda chuckled sleepily.

“There’s three last things I need to tell you about this before we sleep. First, both Andy and I are the youngest Centaurians to ever be Sealed. Second, this is the first Sealing in over a hundred and fifty years. Last but not least this is the first Sealing outside of a temple; technically it shouldn’t even be possible just so you know. So when we wake up from our nap we are going to have to turn our phones on and answer to our respective mothers. Now let’s get some rest we’re going to need it.”


End file.
